


Hidden Side

by RocoRambles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocoRambles/pseuds/RocoRambles
Summary: With his happy-go-lucky attitude, ever present smile, and one-track volleyball mind, Hinata had everyone fooled. You put up with constant teasing from your girlfriends. I bet you guys only have vanilla sex. Hinata must be the sweetest thing ever in bed. Do you lead and do all the work? You laugh nervously every time your sex life is brought up and just reply with a non-committal shrug. If only they knew how wrong they were.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164





	Hidden Side

With his happy-go-lucky attitude, ever present smile, and one-track volleyball mind, Hinata had everyone fooled. You put up with constant teasing from your girlfriends.  _ I bet you guys only have vanilla sex. Hinata must be the sweetest thing ever in bed. Do you lead and do all the work? _ You laugh nervously every time your sex life is brought up and just reply with a non-committal shrug. If only they knew how wrong they were. 

You lie in bed, scrolling through your phone as you wait for Hinata to come back from practice. Dating a pro-athlete has its perks, but some big drawbacks are the amount of time they’re away from home and the long practices they have as they prepare for upcoming games. You yawn, debating on whether or not to just go to bed first, when you hear the door open. With a smile, you turn your head as the bedroom door opens, ready to greet your boyfriend, when you freeze at the sight in front of you. Sharp, hazel eyes stare at you intensely and there’s a maniacal grin twisting his entire face. It’s a look most people only see on the volleyball court, but it’s one that holds a different personal meaning for you.  _ Ah, so it’s one of those nights. _

You feel like a baby mouse as you quiver on the bed, your heart beating rapidly and arousal already coiling in your stomach as the crow in front of you edges closer and closer to you. He stops right in front of you, so close that you can smell his freshly showered scent as he rummages through your nightside drawer and your thighs clench as he pulls item after item out and places them on the bed. “Lie down. Now.” You shuffle as quickly as you can, practically throwing yourself down on the mattress. Hinata chuckles as you start panting at just the feeling of leather cuffs encircling your wrists and ankles. “You’re so excited already and we haven’t even started. I’m going to have fun making you a mess.” 

You moan as vibrations suddenly assault your clit and your eyes instinctively roll back, but a firm hand on your jaw has you trying to focus your vision. “I want you to look at me. I want to see your pretty face. Don’t break eye contact or else you’re not cumming.” You whimper at the thought of Hinata edging you all night long only to leave you high and dry before determinedly staring into the predatory eyes peering down at you. Embarrassment seeps through you as you lock eyes. You know you must look incredibly lewd with your mouth open, releasing mewl after mewl and your chest heaving up and down. But the humiliation of being on full display for Hinata as you pant like a bitch in heat and the dirty praises he showers you with only serve to fuel the lust burning inside you. 

“You’re so beautiful like this. I almost wish I could show the rest of my team how easily I can work you up. Would you like that? God you’re already dripping. You’re so good for me.” 

You shake your hips as Hinata begins to thrust his fingers inside of you, easily sliding two fingers in the heavily lubricated hole. It feels so good, but it isn’t enough. You want more. You bite your lip as you watch your lover remove his digits from you before sucking on them, never breaking eye contact with you as he moans around the drenched fingers. “You always taste so good. Let me show you.” You gasp as his lips harshly crash down on yours and you feel yourself get even wetter at the taste of you on his tongue. You’re so focused on tasting the heady mixture of Hinata and yourself that you don’t realize his hand is moving until a large plastic object is being inserted into you. You break the kiss with a cry of pleasure as your greedy pussy is stretched and filled. 

“You’re pussy just sucked that in with no problem. You already sound so beauitful and I only put a toy in you. Let’s see what sounds you make when I do this.” 

You wail as the object in you begins to circle, pulse, and vibrate within you. Hinata scrutinizes every line and inch of your face. His cock twitches as he watches drool begin to trickle out of your gaping mouth and your eyes roll back once again. With a smirk, he gently taps your cheek to grab your attention. “What did I tell you about not breaking eye contact? You just earned yourself a punishment.” Your eyes wildly stare at him as you babble plea after plea for mercy, but you sob at the feeling of calloused fingers skillfully rubbing your clit. The combination of his fingers and the toy have you on the brink and you can see white at the corner of your visions. Your body tenses tauter and tatuter until....everything immediately stops. 

You sob at the pain of having your pleasure torn away from you so abruptly as Hinata coos down at you. “You look so pretty when you’re desperate. Look at you shaking your hips. You’re just humping air.” The teasing words don’t stop until Hinata sees that your body has stilled and your eyes are no longer hazed over with desire. And that’s his cue to work you up all over again. You should be ashamed by how quickly you reach the peak again, but all you can concentrate on is finally cumming. Not even Hinata’s unwavering stare distracts you as you try and chase your high. You resolutely continue staring into hazel eyes as you get closer and closer, not wanting another climax to be stolen from you and you almost sob in relief when Hinata suddenly smiles at you and says, “good girl” seconds before you fall off the cliff. Your back arches, your mouth opens in a silent scream, and your arms and legs unconsciously pull at the restraints tying them in place. Your body feels like it’s melting and you brokenly moan as the toy continues moving within you, helping you ride the lingering waves of your orgasm. 

Your body finally slumps as pleasure begins to ebb away and you smile at Hinata, thinking you’re done, but your heart almost stops at the feral grin on his face. You whimper as he holds a bullet vibrator to your clit and then you’re screaming and thrashing as he turns it on to the highest setting. Pleasure morphs into pain and tears stream down your face as your still quivering walls and engorged clit are overstimulated too soon after your orgasm. You vaguely register that you’re babbling incoherently to Hinata, but what are you even saying? “Hinata, please! Please….” Please what? Please stop? Please more? You can’t even think about what you want as your body is overwhelmed by the toys whirring inside and outside of you, by the hazel eyes locked onto you, by the fact that you’re completely at Hinata’s mercy.

Hinata drinks in the sight of you writhing in front of you and pride wells up within him knowing you’re a mess because of him. He strokes his throbbing length as he watches you climax over and over again. You’re always so beautiful, but he believes you're the most beautiful like this, with tears and drool decorating your face, your eyes rolled so far back in your head he can barely see your pupils, and your body twisting and turning as much as it can while it’s tied down, trying to cope with the immense pleasure he’s giving you. Only when your body can barely twitch does he begin to quicken his pace and as he watches you release one more time, he paints your spent body with sticky stripes of white paint. 

  
He gently removes the toys from your aching figure and undoes the cuffs, gently massaging your wrists and ankles as he murmurs praise after praise into your ear about how good you were, how beautiful you are, and how much he loves you. You clutch him close to you, finding comfort in his affectionate words and soothing touch. The two of you lay there until the fog begins to lift from your mind and you can see your boyfriend clearly. Seeing you in a safe headspace, Hinata gently kisses you before leaving you briefly to retrieve a wet wipe. You smile tiredly as he cleans you, basking in the love and care you feel in every careful swipe of his hand. And when he finally turns off the lights and crawls into bed with you, you eagerly nuzzle into his arms and let sleep overcome your worn out body.  __


End file.
